Kankuro and Sakura forever
by c0nfid3nt-Hinata
Summary: SAKURAxKANKURO Team seven stays at the sand sibs house for a week so they can do a mission close by. Temari found out Sakura's crush on Kankuro. She gets Sauske to help her hook them up.a bit TemarixSasuke.Some Inoxgaara,or just ino wanting gaara bit AU
1. Chapter 1 he knows

Sakura and Kankuro

By

Naruto4life

Kankuro sat on the couch being bored like always. It was his day off, he enjoyed not having any missions, but there was really nothing else to do. So he sat on the couch thinking about a girl he had seen. Her name was Sakura, the name fit her. Kankuro couldn't stop thinking about her. He wasn't usually like this, he never ever thought about girls before, but he couldn't get her out of his head. So he just dealt with it, stupid hormones! Gaara came though the door. Kankuro looked up at him, so did Temari who was cooking. "Naruto, and his team have to compete a mission close to a sand village, so there going to be staying here for a week." Gaara announced as he sat down at the table. _Naruto's team? Sakura is going to be staying here!_ Kankuro got up and joined Gaara at the table. Temari finished her cooking and was placing it on their plates. "There going to be staying in the three guest bedrooms" Gaara said as he took a spoon full of Tamari's cooking. Kankuro looked at what ever it was on his plate. He watched Gaara twitch as he swallowed the brown stuff Temari had made. "Temari, what is this stuff?" Kankuro asked poking at the brown stuff. "It's good for you, now eat it!" Temari yelled.

"Yay, we're going to the sand village to stay with Gaara! And do a mission, and then I'll fight Gaara and I know I'll win!" Naruto screamed. Sakura was quiet, she was thinking. She couldn't believe she was going to stay in kankuro's house for a week! She had always admired Kankuro, not so much his siblings, But Kankuro had always seemed strong the way he mastered the puppets. She couldn't wait! They were going tomorrow! Now she could actually see Kankuro! She never was that obsessive, but she knew she liked, or maybe loved him, but she kept it at that. "Sakura?" She heard Naruto's loud voice. "What?" Sakura yelled, she didn't like being distracted from her thoughts. "Well, you weren't saying any thing and I wanted to make sure you were okay" Naruto smiled and contuied walking.

Gaara and his siblings waited at the entrance of the sand village, for team 7. Gaara wanted to beat Naruto, Kankuro wanted to see Sakura, Temari was just bored. Then they saw three people in the distance. Kankuro and Gaara looked ahead; Temari was playing with some sand on the ground. "HI GUYS!" Naruto yelled as he came running toward them. Sakura and Sasuke followed Naruto. "Good to see your alive! Now I can beat you!" Naruto yelled. Sakura glanced at Kankuro, fighting down a blush. Sakura quickly turned away when she saw he noticed. "Let's get back to the house, before you guys start killing each other" Temari said a she walked down the path toward there house, everyone else followed. They entered the house. "I'll give you the tour!" Temari said. She showed them the living room, and next to it was the kitchen. There was a window, between the living room in kitchen. There was another room, which had a game cube in it that was close to the living room. Then there was a wide long hallway. The first room was Tamari's, across from hers was where Sasuke would sleep. The second was Gaara; Naruto would sleep in the room across from Gaara's. The third room was the bathroom, across from it a door down to the basement. The forth door was Kankuro's room, across from his room, was the door to Where Sakura would be sleeping. At the end of the hallway, was a glass door. It leads out to a Balcony. "I'll let you guys unpack" Temari said going to her room. Team 7 split up it to their room.

Sakura unpacked her stuff, and then lay on the bed. She was finally able to see Kankuro, now what? She better not blush again. She walked down the hallway, to the living room. She saw Kankuro on the couch watching TV. She leaned against the wall so she could watch him. She didn't know, but she liked watching up. Kankuro had the TV on, but he wasn't watching. He was thinking. Thinking about what now? Should he tell her? No, maybe he should wait awhile. "Hey Naruto, Challenge you on the game cube?" Gaara asked Naruto who just entered the room. "You're on!" They both ran to the room with the game cube. Sakura stopped leaning on the wall and went to sit at the table in the Kitchen next to Sasuke. Sakura didn't like Sasuke anymore, all kohona knew that. She just wanted to sit next to him because they were strangers in this place. "You guys want me to make you something to eat?" Temari asked. "Sure" Temari started getting out pans. "I'll make you my famous soup" Temari said as she poured some water in the pans. Sakura and Sasuke waited. Sakura got a white book with a sakura flower on it. She took a pencil out of her bag also, and then started drawing in the book. Then Temari brought them a bowl of green Liquid. Sakura put her book down. "I wouldn't eat that if I were you" Kankuro said as he sat next to Sakura. It was only seat left, they only had three seats. Sakura Tried not to turn pink, as she looked at Kankuro sitting next to her. Kankuro was hiding the slight pink when he saw sakura looking at him. With all the purple face paint, he could hide it pretty well. "Why?" Sasuke asked. "Because Tamari's cooking is poison!" Kankuro said. Temari hit him over the head with her fan. Kankuro rubbed his head. He knew that was coming, he gave a glare at Temari. He was never good at doing evil glares. Gaara and Temari got the evil glare gene. Sasuke took a spoon full of the green stuff. His face got all twisted, and then he gulped it down and started to gag. "That is poison!" Sasuke said in between gags. Temari hit him over the head with her fan. "Hey! That hurt!" Temari smirked. "Good, then I did my job!" She walked back to the kitchen. Sakura was afraid to taste it. Sakura just stared at it. "Sakura, what do you think of it?" Temari said. Sakura took a spoon full of the green stuff. Her face twisted and she gulped it down. "…interesting". Temari smiled, she took it as a good thing. "Gaara, I declare a rematch!" They heard from the other room. "..Dope" Sasuke whispered.

Sasuke looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "Sakura, Naruto we have to start our mission". Sakura got up and looked over at Naruto. He was still playing game cube with Gaara. "Naruto, come on" Sasuke yelled, but I doubt Naruto heard it. "1SECOND! I'm GOING TO WIN" Sakura sweat dropped. Sasuke went over and grabbed him by the arm. He dragged him by the door. Sakura followed; before she went out she looked back in to the house. "Thanks, for letting us stay here" Then she followed Sasuke and Naruto. Kankuro looked at the book she had left. He took and jumped on the couch. Temari was in the kitchen and didn't see him take it. He opened it and took a look on the first page. It was a sketch of a sakura flower; Under it said 'Sakura's Sketch book'. He turned to the next page. It was another sketch; it was her and her team. Then he just flipped though the pages. He stopped when he saw a sketch of him. He turned the next page, another sketch of him and his puppet. He saw a least ten pages of him. Their was one of Gaara and Temari. "What'ch looking at?" he whirled around to face Tamari. "Nothing!" He quickly hid the book behind his back. "Come on let's me see!" Temari took a grab at the book, she missed. Then Kankuro tried to hold it over her head. Temari jumped grabbed it and looked at the first page. "This is Sakura's sketch book!" She flipped though the pages. "I know, she left it on the table and so I wanted to take a look at it!" Temari giggled. "Wow, Kankuro you're in her a lot" Kankuro felt heat rise to his cheeks. "Temari go put it back!" Kankuro tried to snatch it away from her, but his attempted failed. "Fine, I'll give it back to her when she is back from the mission. I'll tell her you were looking at it" Temari smirked. "Temari! Don't you dare!" Kankuro tried to get the book again, but missed. "What's stopping me?" Kankuro crossed his arms and went to his room. Temari sat down and looked though the rest of the book.

Later that afternoon, team seven opened the door. "Hi we're back, now where's Gaara!" Naruto said rushing in to the room. Sasuke and Sakura followed. Sasuke went and sat on the couch and to watch TV. Sakura went up to her room; she was a bit worn out after their mission. Temari got the book from the cabinet, which is where she stashed it. If Sakura did like Kankuro, don't know how she can, then she was going to make sure there together. She wanted to help her brother, he has been playing with dolls since he was little, and he needs a nice girl in his life. As for her other brother…he was a teddy bear hugger…but he could handle. Now all she had to do next was get some one to help her. She looked around the living room, Naruto and Gaara were to caught up in there game to help. So she went over to Sasuke. "Hey" Sasuke looked up from the TV. "What?" He said as he looked up from the TV. "Take a look at this" She handed him Sakura's sketch book. He knew it was Sakura's sketchy book, but he always wanted to see what was inside. Sakura wouldn't let anyone look at it. He saw some pictures of their team. Some funny things, then he saw all the drawings of Kankuro. "Where did you get this?" he said not looking up from the book. "Sakura left it on the table before she left, did you see all the drawings of Kankuro?" Sasuke nodded and handed her back the book. "I think She likes him" Temari smirked. "Yeah, I know, want to help me get them together?" Sasuke did really want Sakura going out with a guy that wore purple make-up. "Why?" "Because she likes Kankuro, it would make her happy, and I want to help my brother, He needs a girl in his life! And if you don't help the only thing you'll be eating is my soup all week!" Sasuke thought back to the soup. YUCK. "Fine, I'll help you, you're not cooking!" Temari nodded. Then they to start to discuss there plan. "Ok, I'll go talk to Sakura!" Temari said. Then she got up and went down the hall to Sakura's room. She knocked on the door. "Come in" Temari walked in. "Hi" Said Sakura on her bed. "Hi, I well you left this on the table, when you went on your mission" Temari said as she handed Sakura back her book. "Oh thanks" Sakura's cheeks grew a slight pink. "I'm sorry, but looked in it to see what it was and I couldn't help your drawings of Kankuro" Sakura's cheeks grew a deeper shade of pink. "Do you like him?" Sakura looked down at the floor. "Maybe" Sakura whispered. "So you do!" Sakura looked at Temari; Sakura's cheeks were really red. "Well why don't you tell him?" Sakura was regaining the color in her face now. "Because…what if he doesn't like me?" Sakura quietly said. Temari thought, yeah that was very possible to happen. "I don't know! How I'm I suppose to know?" Temari shouted. "Well you were giving me advice, so I thought you would" Temari shrugged. "still think you should tell him" Temari said got up and left.


	2. Chapter 2 pizza

Sakura and Kankuro forever

BY

Naruto4life

Chapter 2

Sakura was kind of mad at Temari for reading it. Sakura didn't mean for all those pictures to be seen.

If Temari had seen who else could have saw it? How could she be so stupid as to leave it out for anybody to see? And in Kankuro's house!

Well she wasn't going to tell him. She may like up, but she wasn't going to be come on of those love sick girls, like when Ino and her liked Sasuke.

The truth is, Sasuke was cool and all but he was too busy getting stronger so he can kill his brother. He had no time for anybody.

He was rude to her and Ino, and everybody else! So why like a guy who acts like that! Wasn't her, that's for sure! Well not anymore.

So she didn't want to tell him. So she grabbed her sketch book and started to draw. She drew a picture of Temari reading her book.

Then she turned a page, and drew another picture of Kankuro. He was so fun to draw. He had the black jump suit, black hat, all that purple stuff that his face, his eyes were the hardest.

She always made eyes with emotion; she didn't know what emotion to do Kankuro. So she just made him happy. Kankuro didn't look right, but oh well.

Dinner would be ready soon anyway, so she brushed her hair. It was just after a mission and walking in the hot sun all wasn't so good to the hair.

She finished brushing when Sasuke opened the door. "Come on, we're going out to eat! Thank goodness Temari's not cooking." Then he left.

Sakura went to the living room to find everybody ready to go. "Come on Sakura, too bad you won't be able to taste my cooking! Sasuke said he wouldn't eat it so we're going out to eat" Temari said.

Sakura nodded. Then they all walked out side. Everybody followed Temari down the sand path. They came to a pizza place.

"Want to eat here? I feel like pizza!" Temari said. "What ever! I'm so hungry, let's eat" Sasuke said as he walked in the pizza place.

They sat down at a table. "So is cheese pizza okay?" Temari asked. _Wow, she read my mind! I love cheese pizza _Sasuke thought.

Sakura was across from Kankuro, Temari Purposely did that. She didn't want them turning red the whole time, so across from each other was better then next to.

Every one agreed on cheese pizza and Sasuke went to go get. Kankuro and Sakura sat listening to Gaara and Naruto yell death threats to each other.

They have been more in to game cube then actually physically fighting each other. Then Naruto and Gaara decided to not talk to each other till they found out who was the best on game cube.

Naruto and Gaara sat across from each other arms crossed glaring. Kankuro and Sakura were silent; it was award with out the Gaara and Naruto interrupting the silent.

Kankuro knew he had to get over this and say something. He felt really stupid just sitting there.

"So um… Sakura, how are you liking it here?" he said shyly looking at the table. "its okay" She managed to say then did a uneasy giggle. That was so stupid! She thought and felt her cheek start to warm up.

Temari who was looking out the window bored to death, not even noticing them, turned around. She saw Sakura blush looking uneasy.

She had to step in. "So um… Sakura can you go get some straws?" Temari quickly said to get sakura out of embarrassment. Temari felt proud of herself.

"Sure" Sakura said and got. She singed in relief. She went to go get the straws. She got some and when she got back Sasuke had brought the pizza back.

They started eating. Temari was the only one talking. She was talking about pointless stuff. No one was really listening, well except Sasuke. He didn't want to though. Gaara and Naruto still glaring, Sakura and Kankuro looking down, secretly looking up at each other.

"Hey Sasuke, do you think there listening?" Sasuke had his head rested on his hands. "I don't know say something to get there attention" Temari thought. "And Kankuro um… plays with dolls" Kankuro was looking out the window.

That usually mad him mad. He wasn't listening. "nope, not listening" Sasuke said head still rested in hands.

"Well I got a plan for them today! How about we go to the park after this, and you know leave them alone or something" Temari whispered incase anybody hear.

"Fine, I'll get Naruto you get Gaara" Sasuke whispered back.

They finished eating, and cleaned up and were back outside the pizza place.

"You guys want to go though the park?" Temari asked. "Yeah, come on" Sasuke tried to say excitingly.

They all agreed and followed Temari and Sasuke.


	3. Chapter 3 the park

Kankuro and Sakura Forever

By

Naruto4life

Chapter 3

The park

Temari was leading the group, Sasuke close behind her. Gaara and Naruto were behind them glaring daggers at each other. _It only they were daggers _Sasuke thought to himself. Kankuro and Sakura were on in the back, but still closely following.

Sakura looked over at Kankuro, he didn't notice, and Tamari's words came back to her, _I think you should tell him_. No why was she going to listen to Temari! She turned back to the front.

They came to a lake, Temari stopped and sat down. "We've been walking awhile, we should stop and rest" Gaara's and Naruto's Eyes widened. "What? We have to get home and play game cube!" Naruto said with his hands on his head.

"You can wait awhile!" Naruto and Gaara both sat down at the edge of the lake, with their arms crossed. Then Naruto picked up and smooth flat rock and threw in on the lake, it skipped on the water.

A smirk went across Naruto's face. Gaara smirked back and picked up a smooth flat rock and threw it on the lake, it skipped three times. Naruto pick up another rock and threw it as hard as he could, it only skipped three times. Gaara took another rock and it skipped four times. Now Naruto was mad he was losing!

He got mad and rapidly threw three rocks that only skipped three times. "What's wrong with him?" Sakura asked at the mad rapidly throwing rocks Naruto. "He's losing" Gaara said with a smirk. Sakura sat next to Temari. "Hey Kankuro you sit here" She pointed to the spot next to Sakura. He went and sat down, under all that face paint, you couldn't see the slight blush.

Temari got and went over to Sasuke who was leaning on a tree. "Time to put our plan in to action" Temari smiled. "Okay" Then Sasuke dug in his bag for a cup of steaming hot Raman. He opened the lid and the smell slowly made its way toward Naruto.

Naruto sniffed the air and got out of his rock throwing fit and followed the smell. "Now you get Gaara" "I know!" Sasuke went father back in the woods with the Raman. Naruto followed, till they were both out of sight.

Temari sat next to Gaara. "Naruto went home to play game cube without you, so he could win" Gaara quickly got up and walked toward the exit of the park, till he was no longer in sight. Sakura was dropping pebbles in the lake.

Kankuro was leaning next to a tree that was next to Sakura, he had his eyes closed. She smiled, then got up and went after Gaara.

Kankuro felt the cool breeze on his face and the nice sound of Sakura dropping pebbles in the lake. One thing it was missing Temari jabbering away, not that he wanted to hear it. He opened his eyes, every body was gone expect for him and Sakura. He knew at once this was his sister's doing.

"Hey Sakura?" "Yeah?" She said it like she was just coming out of her thoughts. "Where did everybody go?" Sakura looking around just noticed everybody was gone. "I don't know think we should find them?" She asked. "Yeah" Kankuro said while getting up. Sakura got up to. Kankuro went in one direction and Sakura followed behind him.

Sakura was now walking right next to Kankuro. A blush spread across her face, it matched her pink hair. Sakura thought back to what Temari said. She should tell him, but she had all week to tell him. She just got here, she could wait. They were walking but they didn't find any one. "You just want to go back to the house; Gaara and Naruto are probably there." Kankuro suggested.

"Okay" They turned back and started walking toward the park exit. "Kankuro, why do you wear face paint?" Sakura asked. She always wondered that. "Because" Kankuro didn't want to tell any one that. His sister had tried a number of times, it was his little secret. "Oh" Sakura said. She didn't want to force him to tell her. She was just curious.

Then they got to the house. Kankuro opened the door and held it opened for Sakura. They both walked in. Gaara and Naruto were playing game cube. Sasuke was watching TV. Temari was at the kitchen table with her Head in her hands.

Once they walked in Temari dropped her hands and looked at them. "Why did you just leave us there?" Kankuro asked. Sakura blushed just a little when he said 'us'. "Because I felt like it" Temari said. Kankuro went upstairs in to his room. "So how did it go?" Temari asked. Sakura was just standing there. "What do you mean?" She said she didn't want Sasuke to know. He was on her team and didn't feel like telling everyone. "You were alone with Kankuro!" Sakura ignore her and went to her room to.

She got out her sketch book. She drew a picture of her and Kankuro by the lake. She smiled at it. _It went fine_.


	4. Chapter 4 love! so cute!

Sakura and Kankuro

By

Naruto4life

I lightly moved the pencil across the paper. The scratch of the pencil bringing my art work to life was like reliving the moment. I thought about each second with Kankuro and put it in to my work. The Pencil lightly drew Kankuro's lips. I smiled; I had drawn everything except the face paint. He looked a lot better without it. Then I shaded in the face paint. Then I worked on his figure, him lying by the lake up against a tree.

The pencil lightly flew across the paper leaving the gray lead. That moment in her thoughts while dropping pebbles in to the lake, watching the pebble breaking its surface. Totally lost in thought, then she heard kankuro's voice. It was a most beautiful sound hearing his voice wake her up from her thoughts, saying her name. The way he said her name to get her attention, was still music to her ears.

I looked down at my finished art work. That was the best picture she ever drew. I walked out the door into the hallway. It could get quite boring in this little house. I wonder why they don't live with the kazekage. I looked at kankuro's closed door. Then I looked at the Door to the balcony. It had windows, so you could see out of it. I touched the glass, it was warm.

I hope they don't mind if I go out on the balcony. I slowly turned the handle. It creaked a bit which sent a shock though me. I didn't even know if I was allowed out there. I opened the door and took a step out. The warm night greeted me. It was so pretty! It was a crescent moon. The stars dotted the sky. I went up and rested my arms on the metal rail.

I rested my head in my hands and admired the scene. It was so peaceful, the moon, the surrounding warm air, and the silent that hung in the air. I closed my eyes, to just admire everything. I felt someone lean on the rail next to me. I opened my eyes, there was Kankuro. He was resting his arms on the metal rail and looking up at the moon. I started at his peaceful figure in front of me. The moon and stars light was reflected in to his eyes.

He looked at me straight into the eyes. His small black eyes looking my jade green ones. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks, to avoid him seeing my pink cheeks and averted my gaze toward the ground. "Hi" I looked back up at him. The simplest greeting from him felt so good to hear. I felt nervous for some reason. I thought I agreed not to become some love sick girl.

"Hi" a smile rose to his painted face. I guess I know why I'm nervous I undoubtly love him. I hope I was right. I thought once again to what Temari told me to do. Maybe I couldn't wait any longer. This seemed like a special moment, should I tell him? "Kankuro" I said as I felt my cheeks start to burn. "Yeah?" He said it so calmly. "I-I …better go inside now" I couldn't do it. I thought of all the things he could say. "Ok" Then I turned around and put my hand on the door handle. I looked thought the window. I saw Sasuke and Temari peeking out from the Kitchen. They saw I was looking at them and they quickly disappeared. I turned back to look at Kankuro, he had one arm on the rail and one at his side. He was watching me leave. I smiled then turned the door handle and walked inside.

I felt my heart burst with emotion. That was so amazing, Better then sitting with Kankuro at the park. I should have told him. I walked to my room which wasn't far from the balcony. I grabbed my sketch book on the dresser. Then lay down on my soft bed.


	5. Chapter 5 the note

Sakura and Kankuro for ever

By

Naruto4life

So if I couldn't tell him I liked, I'll write it! That seemed like a good plan. It would save me some stuttering. So I tore a page from my sketch book, and grabbed my pencil. First I put dear Kankuro at the top of the paper. Then I wrote the words I love you on in fancy letters. It looked so plan and childish. So I drew a sakura flower on the bottom. I often dreamed of us having a wonderful conversation about Sakura flowers, but that was only a dream.

I had my plan figured out, I'll give him the note and then I'll leave before him saying anything. That would avoid embarrassment. Well at least he'll know and I'll be listening to Temari. I folded the paper and walked into the hallway. I looked around; Kankuro was still out on the balcony.

"Watch 'a doing?" Temari suddenly appeared in front of me, Sasuke behind her. "Um…nothing" A smirk spread across Tamari's face. "So what did you say to Kankuro?" Temari is so noisy, and why did she say that in front of Sasuke!

Sasuke looked up at me awaiting an answer like Temari. "I said hi" It was totally true. It sounded dumb! All I really did was say hi. Temari got a bored expression on her face. "That's all?" I nodded. Then I saw Tamari's gaze face toward my hands. "What's that?" I hid the paper behind me. "It's…well…I-I…it's just nothing"

"Who's it for?" Sasuke out of all people asked. Sasuke was just becoming curious; maybe Sakura did like this guy. Sasuke was doubtful at first when Temari had showed him Sakura's drawings. He thought that Temari was just being noisy by trying to hook them up. He never thought she could pull it off, but she was crafty.

I didn't think Sasuke would actually care. "Yea, Sakura who's it for?" Temari asked smiling. "Um…well…you see….Hey I don't have to tell you!" I said finding some confidence.

"Fine suit yourself!" Temari walked back to the kitchen, Sasuke followed her. I crossed her arms. I would never think Sasuke would be in her business. Temari must have dragged him into it. Well i found all her confidence and turned the handle to the balcony.

I walked out into the nice breeze once again. "Oh hi Sakura" Kankuro greeted her. I couldn't help but smile, so did he. "Hi, I just wanted to give this to you" Kankuro looked surprised at first. I handed him the note, and he took it. "I'll see you later then" I quickly left. Why was I so nervous? No idea! But I took one last look and saw him reading it. I hurried to her room.

I sat on my bed just thinking about what he would say. I will have to face him the rest of the week, there was still 6 days left. I was could handle it! I have to tell Ino! I hurried and got out writing paper and grabbed my pen. I wrote to Ino everything that happened today. When I finished I heard a knock on the door and then a folded piece of paper slipped under the door.

I walked over and picked it up. I opened it up and read it. It said 'dear Sakura, I love you too, from Kankuro'. Really? I squealed with joy then covered my mouth. Can't let Temari or Sasuke hear. I can't believe this. I got all shakily.

Yay! I was so happy!


	6. Chapter 6 buliding and buliding

Sakura and Kankuro forever

By

Naruto4life

Chapter 6

Building a building

I went back in my room and jumped on the bed. I finally convinced myself to clam down, but that didn't last long. I gave a high pitch squeal. "Um…are you okay Sakura?" I turned to the door. Naruto was in the door way and Gaara was behind them, they were both holding game boys. My happy face then turned in to anger, like I was going to tell them about Kankuro?

"What are you doing in my room?" I yelled at them. "I was going to tell you that you should be getting to bed soon, we have to get up early tomorrow" well that's reasonable. "Fine" Then both the boys left. I heard them run down the hall. Smile once again was on my face. I quickly changed and to some pajamas and got in to my bed.

I couldn't wait until morning. It was hard getting to sleep but I finally closed my eyes and fell into dream land.

CRASH I quickly shot up and opened my eyes. The sun was peeping through the window it was finally morning. I wonder what the crashing sound was. I'll find out later, right now there was more important matters.

I got up and opened the curtain of the window. It was nice out side! So I got dressed in my usual pink dress. I then brushed my hair, and then I could smell bacon being burned. Temari must be cooking break fast. I finished brushing my hair and walked down the hall to the kitchen.

All I saw was Temari at the stove. "Oh hi sakura! Glad your up, I was going to send Naruto to wake you up" she said smiling then continued cooking. Then decided to see what Naruto was doing. He is probably playing game cube with Gaara, but I couldn't hear the pounding of buttons and shouting insults.

I got to the game room and the TV had a big hole threw it. In front of the TV Gaara and Naruto were playing checkers. "what happened to the TV?" I asked. "me and Gaara were playing game cube and I seriously should have won and so I threw the controller at the TV" Naruto said, then he looked back at the board.

Hmmm…they were being quiet. "HEY YOU CAN"T DO THAT!" Naruto shouted. I spoke to soon. I didn't want to listen to there bickering so I went to the living room. No one was there. That was weird I expected Kankuro watching TV he must be the kitchen table.

I went to the kitchen and only Sasuke was at the table. I sat down next to him, and then Temari came it with a plate full of burnt eggs and bacon. "Breakfast is ready!" Naruto and Gaara came running in and took a seat at the table. Temari handed them plates, then they stacked their plates with eggs.

They started to dig in when a grossed out look came across their faces, then they started spiting it out. I laughed at them. Who would eat something like that? "Temari, this doesn't taste like your normal burnt eggs!" Gaara said as he spit out some eggs.

"I adding something special to make them taste better- and hey wait what to you mean by 'usual burnt eggs'?" the angry Temari said taking a bit out of her creation. Okay she is going to starve us here! "Hey Temari, I'll cook breakfast" I offered. I knew how to cook really good eggs! "But you're the guest!"

"It's okay Temari, I don't mind!" Temari looked around at every body. Sasuke's head was in his hands and he was could care less. The other boys were too busy spitting out the yucky food. "Fine, do what you wish" I smiled.

I went in the kitchen and washed out the pan Temari was using, then I got to work. I made eggs, bacon, and omlettes. I brought out the plates and the everybody started eating giving there thanks to her. It's like she saved the day or something. Then she noticed that Kankuro wasn't here. Then Gaara got up. "I better go join Kankuro now"

"Bye Gaara" Temari said as she grabbed some bacon. "When you get back I'll play you at checkers again!" Gaara nodded and left. "Where is he going?" I asked. "He and Kankuro got assigned on a mission to help build a building in the west side of sauna, they'll be back this afternoon" I looked down. He went to build a building! I was hoping to see him this morning! "Oh" Then I got and up and took some empty dishes and put them in the sink.

I then went and sat down on the couch, I sure hope there's something good on TV.


	7. Chapter 7 another day

Sakura and Kankuro forever

By

Naruto4life

Chapter 7

Another day

Turns out nothing good was on TV. "Come on Sakura we are going to continue the mission now" I heard Sasuke say while opening the door. I got up from the couch and ran out the door after Naruto.

o0o

Today's work was harder then yesterday, it was very tiring. So I plopped my aching body on the couch. I closed my eyes and relaxed. My thoughts swirled in to dreams. I fell asleep. "Sakura, get up!" I opened my eyes to see Naruto with his arms crossed in front of me. "Why?" I turned on my side. "Because I want to watch TV and you didn't here me the last time I told you to get up!" I yawned and stretched. Then I stood up so Naruto could sit on the couch. I went to the kitchen and sat down next to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, enjoying your trip in Suna?" He looked at me and nodded. "Are you?" I nodded back. Then Temari came in. "Where do you guys want to go for lunch? Since breakfast wasn't a success" I shrugged. "I'm in the mood for rice balls and tomatoes" Sasuke's favorite foods were rice balls and tomatoes.

"That's weird" Temari said. "Well those are my favorite foods!" Sasuke replied. Temari gave a small chuckle. Then she went back in the kitchen. I signed, there is nothing to do. Then Temari came back with a bright red tomato. "Here Sasuke" She passed Sasuke the tomato. "There's only one tomato, sorry no rice balls" Temari said as she sat down. Sasuke smiled at his new prize.

Then he took a bite out of it, I watched all the red juices squirt everywhere. Sasuke contained eating the tomato not even noticing the mess. "Sasuke! You're making a mess!" I Said look at him, with tomato stuff everywhere. Sasuke looks around and finished the tomato and licked his fingers. "That was good" I got up and grabbed a paper towel and handed it to Sasuke.

He took it and started to wipe the table. Temari gave a small laugh. "You guys are funny"

Then Naruto came in pouting "I'm hungry!"

"Where do you want to go for lunch?" Temari asked. One of Naruto's huge grins spread across his face. "Raman restaurant!" How did I know he was going to say that? Temari looked like she was thinking then smiled. "I know the perfect place!" We all followed her out the door and down the street.

We finally stopped at a small building. Naruto ran to the window and looked at a picture of Raman. "Come on" Temari told him as we went inside. I noticed that all the restaurants were inside, no stands or anything. It is probably because sand storms and the intense heat. We took a booth; I sat next to Naruto, who sat next to Sasuke, who sat next Temari. The waitress came and took are orders.

Naruto ordered a large amount of Raman which took three waitresses to carry our tables order. "So how is your guys' mission going?" Temari asked grabbing some chop sticks. "Good, but traveling outside of Suna is long walk" I said. "So what is your mission anyway, Gaara didn't tell me"

"Well close to Suna is a huge lake, their building an underwater hospital. It is going to be one of kohona's hospitals if we need one out in the desert. They only need three ninjas; they have other workers for the above water part. So they choose three kohona ninjas to do it." I answered again. Naruto was too busy eating and Sasuke was just listening I guess.

"Oh why is it under water?"

"To keep the temperature low without using too much electricity cooling it and so it won't be notice" Temari nodded and finished eating some noodles. When we all fished eating, we decided to go play basketball at the indoor court. Temari said that her brothers go there some time, so they have a basketball.

We stopped back at Temari's house to get the basketball and went to the indoor court. It was girls against boys. It was ten against ten; we each cloned our selves five times. This is when being a ninja came in handy! The boys got the ball first.

o0o

The score was 15 to 15. We were tied. Temari made most the shots, she was good at basketball. I made a few with some of my clones. Them one of the narutos came to make a shot, Temari tripped him. I went to get the ball he dropped but Sasuke got there first and threw it and he made a shot. The ball went in now, it was 16 to 15. "Hey guys! It's dinner time!" Temari yelled. W went over to Temari. "Dinner already?" Temari nodded.

"Let's just order Chinese?" Temari suggested. We all agreed and started walking back to Temari's house. We got there and took a seat at the table while Temari ordered. My arms and legs were sore from basketball. It was a tough game! Then Temari went to go pick up the food, so team seven sat there in silents, resting our sore bodies.

I finally got up and got three cups of water. I passed them to one to Naruto and one to Sasuke. They both sat up. "Thanks Sakura" They both said then we started to take a drink. "That was fun!' Naruto said. Then Temari came through the door with the food and set it on the table. Naruto grabbed a plate and started eating, then so did everyone else. "Thanks Temari" We all said. She smiled "your welcome"

Then we finished eating and helped clean the table. Naruto then lay down on the couch.

Sasuke went to his room. I went out on the balcony. The air was nice and cool. In Suna, the day time and night time is very different. The night was cool and the day was hot and humid. Then she heard the front door open. She could hear Naruto. "Hi Kankuro, Where's Gaara?" I couldn't hear Kankuro's answer though.

I went downstairs and saw Kankuro sit down at the table, I sat down next to him. "So how was your mission?" He looked up. "Fine"

"That's good"

"How was you day?" he asked.

"Okay, we went to play basketball"

"That sounds fun, who won?"

"Naruto and Sasuke"

"What did you do after that?"

"Came back here, ate dinner. Then is was pretty boring, then you came home"

"Are you still bored?"

"Well there is nothing to do"

"Here come with me, I'll show you something"

"Okay"

Kankuro got up and went to the door. "Temari I'll be back later!" He shouted. "Whatever" Temari shouted back. Then he looked at me. "Come on" Then I followed him out the door.


	8. Chapter 8 kiss!

Sakura and Kankuro forever

By

Naruto4life

I followed Kankuro out the door; he had already started down the dirt path. He looked back. "Are you coming" I looked back at the door then at him. "Yeah" I ran up to his side, and then we continued walking. "So where are we going anyway?" He smiled. "You'll find out" I wonder what you could do in the middle of the night in Suna. Kankuro quickened his pace and I stayed by his side. I wanted to start a conversation, but there was nothing to talk about. I searched the landscape for anything to start a conversation. There was nothing just sand and some distant buildings.

Then I saw a rather tall building in the distance. "Hey Kankuro, what's that?" I said pointing to the tall building. He looked at where I was pointing. "That's where the Kazekage lives" He smiled at me. "It's a lot bigger up close, I'll take you to see it sometime" I smiled back, and then we both looked forward again. I remembered some one telling me the Kazekage was kankuro's father. "Kankuro, isn't the kazekage your dad?"

"Yeah" if the kazekage was his father then why doesn't he live with him? I didn't think I should ask though. We finally came to a stop at the sand dunes. I looked down and saw small sand tornados. Then I watched as Kankuro went over to a small bush and pulled out a white board. "We're going to go sand surfing" I just looked at him as he got on the board. "Come on Sakura!" I stepped on to the board. "Put your hands around my waist so you don't fall off"

I put my hands around him and held on tight. I felt a small blush rise to my cheeks. "Okay here we go" I felt the board slowly go down the hill, then it started to gain speed. Then the board jumped and went up on a small sand tornado. Kankuro was using chakra strings to guide us. We spun around a few times then we were flown to the next mine tornado. I held on tighter, I think Kankuro noticed because he turned around and smiled at me.

Then we few out of another tornado and into more guest of wind. I started laughing, this a bit fun. "Having fun?" I heard Kankuro ask over the strong winds. "Yeah" We continued with our fun. Then when we were going to another tornado I lost my footing and slipped. I gave a small sequel, but Kankuro caught me. He lost control of the small board and we went flying, till we hit the soft sand.

I started laughing, Kankuro started laughing with me. Then we finally stopped and both lay back in the sand. "Are you okay? That was a nasty fall"

"Yeah" I answered him. We both laid there saying nothing for awhile. I turned over and looked at Kankuro who was beside me. "Thanks" Kankuro smiled. "For what?"

"For taking me Sand surfing" I giggled. "No need to thank me, it was nothing" I gave a soft sign. Then I curled up near him. I rested my head on his shoulder and I close my eyes. I felt him put an arm around me. I smiled and I felt a blush go across my cheeks again. I opened my eyes and saw him looking at me. "Hey Sakura" he said barley above a whisper. "Yeah"

Then he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. He closed his eyes, so I closed mine too. I passionately kissed him back. I put my hand on his cheek, and moved forward a little more. I moved my hand up and push off his hat and ran my fingers threw his hair. He gently kissed me and wrapped his arms around me. Kankuro broke the kiss and looked down at my smiling. I smiled at him back as I removed my hands from his hair.

"So what were you going to say?" I said softly. He kissed me on my forehead. "That I love you" I felt his warm breath on my face. I looked at him smiling. "I love you too" Then I looked at his hair flowing in the breeze. His hair was a nice brown; I've never seen his hair before. Kankuro, his arms still around me, gave me a small hug. I buried my face in his chest. I felt a warm fuzzy feeling inside of me. That must mean I was in love. Then I heard someone moving behind a bush near us. I quickly looked up at Kankuro, he was already looking around. Kankuro's arms around me loosened, and we both sat up.

We heard the noise again. Kankuro got up and I followed him. We spotted the bush and slowly walked over. Kankuro looked behind it and he looked angry. "TEMARI!" I went to go look and there was Temari and Sasuke. "Sasuke?" They were both sitting behind the bush. "Hi guys" Temari said giving us a small wave. "Sasuke, Temari, What are you guys doing here?"

"Checking if all went well" Sasuke answered in his usual tone. I felt my cheeks go hot again; they must have seen me and Kankuro kissing. "You guys were spying!" Said an angry Kankuro. Sasuke stood up and crossed his arms. "Okay maybe we were, what are you going to do about?" It looked like this puzzled Kankuro for a second. He signed. "It's late let's all get home" Temari stood up and dusted some sand off. "Good idea" She started walking toward the house. Sasuke looked at us then ran up to temari's side.

I looked at Kankuro. "What a night" He smiled and grabbed my hand. We started walking. I leaned against kankuro's arm.

We finally got to the house and Naruto, Gaara, and Ino were in the front yelling. I let go of Kankuro and ran up to Ino. "Ino? What are you doing here?" Ino turned around and smiled. "I got your letter and came to see you! It's my duty as your friend to help you with your love life!" I gave a small laugh. "Its okay, Ino. I don't need any help"

"So I came here for nothing?" Ino said with her hands on her hips. "I guess so, Maybe you can sleep here for the night. Let me ask Temari" Temari was talking to Sasuke, laughing. That struck my curiously, Sasuke never really talked to people. "Hey Temari, can Ino stay tonight? She can sleep in my room." Sasuke looked at me. "Ino is here?" Ino came up from behind. "Hey Sasuke-kun!" Temari glared at her. "Please!" I asked again. Ino and Temari were glaring at each other. "Temari! Please!" Temari turned to me. "Just this one time!" Then she went back in the house, Sasuke followed her. Then Kankuro came to stand next to me. "So what's happening?" I looked at him. I could see Ino looking at him too. "My friend Ino" I pointed to Ino. "Came to help me with something, because she thought she should, and Temari said she could stay here for a night" He nodded. Then Naruto was looking at Kankuro with his eyes wide.

"What?" Kankuro said to him. "You have brown hair!" Kankuro put his hand on his head. He must have forgotten his hat at the sand dunes. "So what if I have brown hair?"

"I thought your hair was red like gaara's! or blonde like temari's! That means I lost the bet!" Naruto searched in his pocket and took out five dollars and handed it to Gaara. Gaara looked at it and put it in his pocket. "You guys were betting on my hair color?" Naruto nodded. Kankuro signed and walked in side.

"Come Ino I'll show you where we'll be sleeping" I showed Ino the way to my room. "I'll ask Temari for some sheets you could sleep on" I got some sheets from Temari and Ino made herself a bed. The lights were out and we were lying in out beds. "So Sakura, what did happen to day? Why were you in the sand dunes with Kankuro?" I smiled at the memory. I told Ino all what happened.

"You lucky" Ino answered. "Why is that?" I looked down at Ino; she was on her elbows looking down. "The guy I thought I was meant to be with is already taken! By that Temari girl!" I knew Ino was still upset when she found out Shikamaru was dating Temari. Ino had wanted to ask him out, but she wanted him to ask her first. He never did, I don't even think he knew Ino wanted him to.

"Oh Ino you'll find somebody! You never know, I think Temari is taking a liking to Sasuke" Ino giggled. "That's true! But I have to find someone, maybe that red-haired kid! He was pretty cute" I laughed. "That's Gaara; he is a cold-hearted demon holder. I don't think you can get him!" Ino laughed.

"I can still try can't I?" Ino was always being over confidence. "Good luck!" I turned around and closed my eyes. That gave Ino the signal to go to bed.


	9. Chapter 9 Pictures!

Sakura and Kankuro forever

By

Naruto4life

Chapter 9

"Wake up, Sakura!" I opened my eyes to see a smiling Ino. I turned around and put my pillow over my head. "Come on, Sakura!" I held the pillow tighter. "It's your first day of being NOT single" I sat up and hit Ino with the pillow. "Be quite" Ino giggle, then grabbed the pillow from me and hit me back. We both giggled and got up. "Let's go get something to eat" Ino said as she went to the door way. "Sure" I followed her out to the kitchen table. Me and Ino sat down; we were the only ones at the table. I heard Temari cooking and I could smell the burnt eggs.

Me and Ino sat there talking when someone wrapped there arms around my waist. "Good morning" I heard a voice behind me say. I turned my head, it was Kankuro. I smiled "good morning" I traced my finger over some purple face paint. He gave me a quick kiss on my cheek, and then he sat down beside me. He had his hat back, he must have had extras.

I looked at Ino who was on my other side. She winked at me. I gave a small giggle. Then Sasuke came out of the kitchen holding a plate of burnt eggs, Temari was behind him. Naruto and Gaara came out from the other room and grabbed a plate and some eggs. They quickly chopped it down. "Naruto! Use some manners!" Ino yelled a Naruto who was eating with his hands. I signed, you can never teach Naruto manners. I got some burnt eggs for myself.

Sasuke and Temari sat on the couch to eat, Gaara and Naruto sat on the floor, because there was only three seats at the table. Me, Ino, and Kankuro talked a bit, not a whole lot though. We finally finished eating and everybody put there plates in the sink. I went to my room and got dressed. I brushed my hair and put on my forehead protector. When I finished I went down stairs, Ino was already dressed talking to Gaara.

I decided to listen on there conversation. "So Gaara, nice house" Gaara remained silent. "So yeah, I see you like playing game cube" Gaara glanced her way. "You know I bet I could beat you" Gaara just stood there. "well your hair is really a nice red" Still nothing out of Gaara. "I have nice blonde hair" Gaara was looking pretty annoyed. "I remember you from the chunin exam" Ino getting no reaction tried harder. "Do you remember me?" She asked him. "Yes" Ino smiled. "So what do you do around?" Gaara glared at her. "Why do you keep on talking to me? Even if I don't answer! You have been ranting on about nothing all morning!" Gaara walked away.

I went up to Ino, I put a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe next time" I gave a small laugh. She just looked at me. "Hey we better get started on out mission" Naruto yelled. Sasuke gave a small sign. "Hey sakura, can I come with you guys and help out?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, why not"

"Well I was supposed to be here to help you with building that underwater hospital anyway" I raised my eyebrows. "How else do you think I could get out of the village?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Come Sakura" I heard Sasuke yell from the door way. He looked at Ino. "Is she coming too?" Ino smiled. "Of course I am, Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke signed and went out the door. Ino smiled at me then followed Sasuke out the door.

I turned around so I could find Kankuro and say goodbye. I searched the room; he was a few feet behind me. "Bye Kankuro! See you when I get back" I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "See ya" he said before I went out the door.

Well I had five days left with the sand sibs, which means only five days left of seeing Kankuro.

We got to the construction site and got to work. The whole time Sasuke seemed to be deep in thought. I wonder what was bugging him; I knew he wouldn't tell me so I didn't bother to ask.

After we finished for the day, we went back to the house. I was so sweaty, I went to the bathroom. I washed my face with a wet rag a few times. I felt better and went downstairs. Ino was on the couch next to Gaara, they weren't saying anything. So I went to the kitchen. I heard voices talking; I decided to see what they were talking about. I stood near the opening of the door, against the wall, so they wouldn't see me. "So at least Sakura and Kankuro did hook up" The voice belonged to Temari. "Yeah I know" This voce belonged to Sasuke.

"Hey I've been thinking a lot to day" I heard Sasuke say. He must be referring to at the construction site; he seemed to be thinking the whole time. "And what were you thinking about?" I heard Temari ask. Then from behind me I heard footsteps, I turned around. It was Kankuro. I put a finger to my mouth, signaling for him to be quite. He looked confused at first, but he nodded. I smile then focused my attention on Temari and Sasuke. I wanted to see what Sasuke was thinking about all day.

"Well I like your attitude, and you're not like other girls" Sasuke said. I bet he was smirking, because that what he always does before he reveals something. "And?" Temari asked curiously. Then it became quite. I took a peek around the doorway. Sasuke had is arms around Temari, and they were kissing. I looked at Kankuro; he was looking at the site to. Sasuke broke the kiss and looked at Temari. "Shikamaru's gonna kill you for that" Temari said playfully.

Sasuke gave a small chuckle. "I know" Then Temari pressed her lips against Sasuke again. Temari is one lucky girl! Temari broke the kiss, and Sasuke dropped his arms. Temari looked down. "I can't do this"

"I can't do this to Shikamaru" Sasuke looked a bit hurt, but he is Sasuke uchiha. "Temari, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that" Sasuke saying sorry, that was new! "But I just had to" Sasuke said. Temari looked at him. "I know, I felt the same way you did. How about friends?" Temari held her hand out. "Yeah, sure" Sasuke shook her hand. Then they were coming out the door. I grabbed kankuro's hand and ran out of the hall way to the living room.

"That's sad" I said once in the living room. "Why?" Kankuro asked his hand still on mine. "Because Sasuke has never liked anyone before, and he just go turned down" I said looking down. "Temari should brake up with Shikamaru, so Ino can have him. Then she can be free to go with Sasuke" Kankuro signed. "I don't think there is anything we can do" He was right.

I let go of his hand and sat down on the couch, Kankuro followed. I looked around for Ino. "Hey where is Ino?" Kankuro looked around. "Looks like she's playing game cube with Gaara" I got up and went to the game room. Ino and Gaara were playing game cube. Naruto was cheering on Gaara. "Ino what are you doing?" Ino smiled. "If I win this I get a date with Gaara!" I heard Kankuro laugh behind me.

I looked at Gaara. Would he actually agree to something like that? "Naruto made the bet not me" Naruto shrugged and went back to looking at the TV screen. I guess they must have fixed it, from when it was broken. I sat down next to Ino and watched. She was pretty good. Kankuro was in the doorway watching.

After sometime Ino was one shot away from wining. Gaara was trying his best not to lose, but something tells me Ino is going to win. Then Temari and Sasuke entered the room. "What's going on?" Temari asked. "Naruto made a bet with Ino, that if she could beat Gaara at game cube then Gaara would go on a date with" Kankuro filled them in. Temari gave a slight chuckle.

The all of a sudden the screen started flashing and Ino jumped up. "Yay! I won" Gaara looked at the screen. Then he glared at Naruto. Naruto just smiled. "Woops?" Sand started to go toward Naruto. "Gaara?" Naruto got up and took a step back. "Gaara you just lost a bet! Calm down" Temari yelled. Gaara crossed his arms and started mumbling. "Well I will just have to go back home tomorrow won't I?" Ino said playfully.

Gaara just glared at her. I got up and stood next to Kankuro. "You think they would make a nice couple?" I asked him. "I doubt it" I gave a small laugh. "Well it's about Lunch time; want to go get something to eat?" Temari asked. Everybody nodded except maybe Gaara. "Okay how about Gaara and Ino go take there little date, anywhere they want. Then me, Sasuke, Kankuro, and sakura can go someplace else"

Gaara glared at Temari. Ino looked at Gaara. "So where do you want to go Gaara?" Gaara didn't say anything. "Here I know this nice restaurant! We'll take you guys there, come on" Temari said as she walked to the living room. Ino got up and waited for Gaara to get up. Naruto got up and was trying to hold back a laugh. Sasuke just followed Temari. I watched them then held Kankuro's hand and we went in to the living room.

Gaara, Ino and Naruto quickly followed us. "First stop, Gaara and Ino's date" Then we all left down the dirt path. We came to a stop at a decent looking restaurant. "Enjoy your date, Gaara" Naruto said. Gaara glared at him, but he walked toward the place with Ino. Ino turned around before going in and gave me a small thumb up. We waited there for awhile, and then Temari went in her pocket for something. She pulled out a camera.

"I have to get a picture of the soon to be kazekage and his date!" Then she ran in the place. "Soon to be Kazekage?" It looked like Sasuke had the same question in mind. "Well The current Kazekage is gone, and Gaara is going to take his place. Just the ceremony isn't for awhile" I nodded. That was a real shocker; I didn't know the Kazekage was dead.

Temari came out smiling. "Okay now let's go get something to eat!" We followed her down the dirt path. We finally came to a stop at another restaurant. We went in and got a table. We got a booth, me and Kankuro sat on one side, Temari, Sasuke, and Naruto on the other. Temari got out her camera again and took a picture of me and Kankuro. "Come guys get together" She said. Kankuro put an arm around me, I leaned in closer. We both smiled, I knew I had a pink tint on my cheeks. Temari took that picture. Then Kankuro let go.

Temari put her camera on the table; I reached over and grabbed it. "Okay you and Sasuke's turn!" They both just looked at me. "Come on! How about Sasuke put an arm around Temari" Sasuke looked at Temari and put an arm around her. "That's better" Then I took the picture. Both there cheeks were a small pink. Sasuke took his arm off.

"Hey, what about me!" Naruto said. Naruto went over Sasuke and sat in-between Sasuke and Temari. Naruto put an arm around each of them and gave a big goofy smile. I took the picture and Sasuke pushed Naruto back to where he was.

I laughed. Then a waitress came to take our order. We all ordered something and watched the waitress leave. "Okay you and Kankuro's turn" Temari said. I took Kankuro's hat and put it on. Kankuro laughed, the hat was a bit big. Temari took the picture. I gave Kankuro his hat back. "Okay you and sasuke's turn again" I took the camera from Temari.

"Okay you and Sasuke go back to back, and cross your arms" They did what I told them to and I took there picture. Then we all started laughing. Naruto go up, took the camera, and went to the edge of the table. He took a picture of everybody. Naruto handed me back the camera. We all started to laugh again.

For some odd reason Sasuke just looked at Temari, She didn't notice. Then Sasuke leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, I quickly took a picture. Everybody was silent. Temari had red on cheeks but she quickly took the camera from me. "Your turn" I smiled, I think I saw Sasuke smile to. I did a peace sign with Kankuro. "No this time let's make this picture cute!" I looked at her with a confused face.

Naruto was just looking like Naruto.

"Kankuro kiss Sakura" Temari smiled. I think this was her payback for me taking that last picture. "Okay" said Kankuro smiling. Then Kankuro leaned over and put an arm around me, and then he pressed his lips against mine. Temari took the picture. Then When I broke the kiss she took another one. I could feel my cheeks get hot. I looked at Kankuro and you could see the pink though his face paint.

He gave a small chuckle, then let go. "What's so funny?" I asked him. "Your cheeks match your hair" I gave a small chuckle too. Then I took the camera from Temari.

I took a picture of Naruto doing a double peace sign.

"Your turn" I said looking at Sasuke and Temari. Sasuke pulled Temari on his lap. "What are you doing?" She asked as her cheeks turned red. Sasuke smirked. "Taking a picture" Then Sasuke looked at me. I took the picture. Then Temari quickly got off Sasuke's lap.

Then our food arrived. We all started eating. We talked about just normal stuff. When we finished, we went to where Gaara and Ino were having there date. Temari went in with her camera at hand. She came out with Gaara and Ino. Ino looked happy, Gaara just looked annoyed. "Come on let's get home, it's getting pretty hot out" Sasuke suggested.

Naruto stood next to Temari. "Can I take pictures with your camera?" Temari dug in her pocket for her Camera. She found and handed it to Naruto. "Just don't break it" Naruto nodded and went off to take pictures. I slowly grabbed Kankuro's Hand. Then I saw a camera flash. I turned around and there was Naruto smiling.

He then went to Ino and Gaara. Ino seeing Naruto and the camera, Wrapped her arms around gaara's arm. Naruto took the picture. Ino quickly let go, she just smiled at Gaara, who was glaring at her. Naruto took a picture of Sasuke and Temari walking next to each other. "Hey Naruto let me see that" I pointed to the camera. Naruto handed it to me.

"Here take a picture with Kankuro" Naruto put an arm around Kankuro's neck, and did a peace sign with each hand. I took the picture. Naruto then took the camera and gave it back to Temari. Kankuro laughed. "Can't wait to get those pictures developed" I nodded.

We finally got back to the house. Gaara sat on the couch, Ino followed him. Sasuke and Temari sat at the Kitchen Table. "Hey Kankuro want to play game cube?" Naruto asked. Kankuro looked at me, I nodded. So I watched Naruto and Kankuro play game cube.


	10. Chapter 10 only 3 days left

Kankuro and Sakura forever

By

Naruto4life

Chapter 10

Naruto had beat Kankuro at game cube, but Kankuro couldn't take a defeat from Naruto and played again. This time Kankuro won. Sakura watched Naruto be a sore loser and challenged Kankuro again. Once again Kankuro won. Naruto crossed his arms and pouted. "How could he win?" Naruto asked himself.

Kankuro gave a small chuckle and got up and went to the kitchen. "It's okay Naruto, maybe you'll beat Gaara" I tried to comfort the poor kid. "Gaara is always surrounded by Ino, why won't she just go away" Naruto wined.

"Ino won't be here for long, she'll be gone tomorrow" I said, but hoping it was true. Ino might stay longer to try and win Gaara, but that will never happen.

"I hope so" Naruto said as he rose to his feet. I felt a bit offended; Ino was my best friend after all. "Hey that's a bit rude, Naruto" I said also getting up. "Well with Ino here, I feel left out. It's all her fault" That was true, but that was a stupid reason. "You not left out, you just think you are" Lame reasons, get lame answers.

"I am too left out; Ino keeps telling me to go away every time I challenge Gaara. Sasuke thinks my challenges are worthless. Temari just ignores me. I just found out I can't beat Kankuro at game cube. You're always busy" I looked at Naruto.

He was right. I guess he was getting a bit left out. "I-I guess your right." Well what could I do? "You bet I am" Naruto said in a bragging tone. Naruto can be so dumb some times. "Sorry, Naruto. There's not much I can do." Naruto's blue eyes look toward the ground. "Its okay" He walked off toward the kitchen.

I signed. I was telling the truth. I felt kind of bad for him though. He was the one who got us here any way. I went to the kitchen also. I saw Kankuro and Temari face to face yelling at each other and Naruto bugging Sasuke.

I watched Temari and Kankuro argue. There was not stopping a brother-sister fight. Then Gaara burst threw the door. "Some body get this girl away from me!" He yelled holding his head. Ino was behind him, looking innocence.

I don't think Gaara can take much more of Ino. I better get her out of here.

"Ino maybe you should go with me and take Temari's camera to get the pictures devolved" I said thinking quickly. "That's a good idea" Temari said handing me her camera.

"I'll go with them; they don't know where it is. Plus who would want to stay here with you" Kankuro said glaring at Temari. "What ever make up man" Temari smirked. Kankuro glared. I better get out of here quick.

"Okay let's go" I said dragging Ino behind and motioning for Kankuro to follow me. We finally got out the door and Kankuro lead the way to the camera shop that devolved pictures.

"You know Gaara is not what I expected" Ino wondered out loud. "Ino, just stop going after him! He is not your type" I said. Ino was getting really annoyed. "But then who is there" Ino just can't handle being single.

"How about Choji?" I asked. Ino gave me an odd looked. "Choji is just…my friend" I gave a small laugh. "Well either that or nobody" Ino looked up at the sky. "That may not be true" I thought for a moment who else was there.

"Who?" Ino smirked. "Never mind" Ino said in a sing-song voice. Was there any body else. I shrugged it off and we finally got to the shop. The man behind the counter handed us our pictures. Kankuro opened the enveloped and gave a small laugh.

Me and Ino peeked over his shoulders. We gave small giggles. It was a picture of Temari and Sasuke. Temari was red and on Sasuke's Lap. "I have to show Shikamaru this" Ino whispered to be.

Ino turned to the man behind the counter and ordered seven more copies of all the pictures. One for everybody. The man put the pictures into a old looking machine an gave Ino the copies she wanted.

On the way back the three were looking at the pictures. Ino gave a small 'awww'. "isn't this cute" Ino held up a picture of Sakura and Kankuro kissing. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks, and I was pretty sure Kankuro was blushing to.

"Ino!" I said glared at her. "What?" She asked smirking. I took the picture away from her and pushed it back in Ino's envelope. Ino giggles. "Sakura, your blushing" I felt more heat go up to my cheeks. "So?" Ino gave another giggle. "That's to cute"

I crossed my arms and continued walking.

We finally reached the house and everybody was eating some instant Raman for dinner. I passed out everybody's copy of the pictures and grabbed some instant Raman myself.

I saw Temari blush. I looked over her shoulder to see what picture she was looking at. It was the one where Sasuke kisses Temari on the cheek. "Cute picture: I whispered. Temari turned around a glared. I giggled and went to sit next to Kankuro and Ino on the couch.

"I think the pictures came out cute" I heard Ino say. Only three more days with Kankuro. The week was almost up, well at least I had pictures.

After dinner I took a nice show and put on a night gown. I went out on the balcony again to feel the fresh night air. I opened the door and Kankuro was already out there. I went and lean against the railing next to him.

"Hey, how you doing?" He asked softly. I giggled, he was so cute. "Fine, you?' I asked. "Same" then he looked out in the distance again. I leaned over the railing and looked down at the sand. I came back up and Kankuro was looking at me.

I smiled then I put my hand over his. He looked surprised at first, but he laced his fingers with mine. I leaned on his shoulder and closed me eyes. Just being with him Alone felt wonderful.

It felt like I was leaning on his shoulder forever, not wanting to let him go. "It's getting late now, we should go in" He whispered. I opened my eyes and let go. Kankuro kissed my forehead and I walked down to my room.

I got out my sketch book, I haven't draw in it for awhile. I looked at the pictures Temari took of me and Kankuro and sketched it out on my paper.

* * *

Author's note: SORRY, i put my unfinished chapter up! here is the finished one! sorry agian! 


	11. Chapter 11

Sakura and Kankuro forever

By

Naruto4life

Chapter 11

The next morning I woke up to Ino jumping on my bed. "Wake up, Sakura!" I groaned and turned over. "Come on, get up!" She jumped up and down. "No" I put my pillow over my head. I was never an early riser. "Yes you are, Because Temari is tempting to cook again" She yanked me out of bed. I fell to the floor. I sat up and glared at Ino. Ino giggled.

"Come on, sleepy head! You got to cook" I lied back on the floor. "Fine" Ino smiled and walked out. I got dressed and brushed my hair. I took one last look threw the pictures before leaving for the kitchen. Temari and Ino were yelling, Sasuke was covering his ears, Kankuro was fixing his puppet, and Gaara and Naruto were sparing. Well not really sparing, just Naruto attacking and Gaara standing there while naruto's blows were blocked by the sand.

I just went to the kitchen and cooked up some breakfast for everyone. I made eggs and bacon. Simple enough. I was brining it all when I sneezed. I sneezed so hard that all the stuff I had dropped. The sound of breaking dishes rang in my ears. I closed my eyes till it was over. When I opened them every one was staring at me. "Bless you" Naruto said smiling.

"I'm sorry!" I said bending down to pick up the broken dishes. "It's okay I'll go buy more dishes" Temari said also helping me pick up the mess. Kankuro and Ino also helped me. Then I went back to the kitchen and made more. I brought it out, NOT sneezing this time, and placed it on the table.

All through breakfast I felt myself sneezing. Every time Naruto said bless you. "Hey Sakura, do you have a cold?" Ino asked. "No, I'm fine!" I continued eating. "Yeah right, you managed to get a cold in Suna" She continued. "Must be the weather change" I suggested.

Besides that everything went normal. Ino Bugged Gaara, tamari stopping Gaara fro killing Ino, Naruto and Gaara arguing, Sasuke being quiet and maybe glances at temari, then me and Kankuro being the normal.

Then we left to built that under water hospital. "Hey Sakura, do you think Gaara likes flowers?" Ino asked me one of her many odd questions. "I don't know! Why don't you ask Temari or something?" Ino's eye brow furrowed. "Never! She's just a two timing shika stealing freak!" I signed. "Two timing?" Naruto asked. I guess he was ease dropping. Ino dug in her bag and pulled out two pictures, One of Temari and Shikamaru kissing and one of Sasuke kissing Temari on the cheek. "Ooooh" Naruto said then turned back around.

"Ino, where did you get that picture of Shikamaru and Temari?" Ino smiled. "I stole it from Shika-kun! Where else would I get it?" I signed again. Same old Ino. Then I sneezed, again. "You really should do something about that cold" I just glared at ino.

The progress didn't go so well today. I kept dropping things, because I had to sneeze. Stupid cold. So today horrible we got back to the sand sibs house. I went a dropped on the couch. "Are you okay?" I heard Kankuro. "No, I got a stupid cold" I curled up on the couch. "It's okay, Sakura. You'll get better soon"

He handed me a tissue. "Thanks" He smiled and walked on. Today was horrible. I took a shower. I felt a little better. Then I went in my room and drew for the rest of the day. It was dark now and Ino came in. "Haven't seen you much today" She said. I nodded. "Guess what?" I looked up. "Gaara wouldn't answer me on the flower question, neither would Temari, so I asked Kankuro.

He said that Gaara hates flowers, but I think he was lying! So that means Gaara loves flowers! And I work in a flower shop. So we make the perfect couple" Ino spun around in a circle. "What if he hate flower?" Ino glared. "He wouldn't" I giggled.

Ino plopped on her bed on the floor. I got up and went out to the balcony. Kankuro was already there. "Thought you come out here" He smiled. "Oh I made this for you" he handed me some soup. "Thanks" I took a sip, it was actually pretty good. "So haven't you around today" I slurped up some soup. "I know, I wasn't feeling well so I stayed in bed. I should be better by tomorrow"

"That's good" Then we both leaned on the railing like we have done for the other nights. I looked out at the same scene I see when I come out here. The pretty stars shined back at me. I knew the end was coming near. My time here was almost up. I could almost feel tears in my eyes about leaving, but I couldn't stay. I finished my soup and looked down at the empty bowl. "I'm gonna go to bed now" I said. I could start to feel tears gather in my eyes. "'Kay, good night" He kissed me on the cheek and left to my room.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

o0o

**Author's note: Not the best chapter in the world. It was pretty stupid, but I was having hard time thinking what to write. I want to end this soon. Well There is going to be a sequel! It's after Sakura leaves and stuff… It's going to be cool. When I start the sequel you'll see it in my profile! This is going to end when sakura leaves**.


	12. Chapter 12 the end

Sakura and Kankuro forever

By

Naruto4life

Chapter 12

**Author's note: Thank you to Rynnsloveless! I got a very interesting pm from them telling me too update! I almost forgot about this story because I didn't want to end this. Well This is going to be the last chapter! Oh no! but I will try to make it the best and you'll find out why it's called Sakura and Kankuro forever. The Squel is going to be called 'The Cherry blossom's puppet' but I haven't even started it yet. So here's the last chapter….**

I opened my eyes to a ray of light and surprisingly not Ino jumping on me. I saw up and took a long yawn, stretching my arms to the ceiling.

Then I plopped back on my pillow. Today was the last day in Suna. Will I and Kankuro still be together? Do long distance relationships even work? So many questions buzzed in my head. Then I opened the door and did a little spin with a bright smile on her face.

She laid her hands on the edge of my bed. "Guess what?" The smile still stuck to her face. "What?" I lazily asked. Because if I didn't Ino would try and make me, and it was too early in the morning for that. "I gave Gaara a very special flower! And he kept it, I told you he liked flowers" Ino giggles.

I yawned again. That cold must have took a lot out of me. I flipped my legs over the edge of the bed. "So Sakura, what are you and Kankuro going to do today?" Ino asked with a smirk on her face. I grabbed my hair brush and started brushing. "I don't know" I said focusing on untangling a knot.

"What do you mean you don't know? It's your last day here with your new boyfriend, and you don't know! You have to have something planed" Ino had her hands on her hips. Well I thought it was a good time to use Sasuke's favorite word. "Hn" Ino rolled her eyes. "Well this is what I came for"

Ino put a hand to her chin and started thinking. "I got it!" ino ran out of the room. "Wait…" I called after her. "You got what?" I mainly whispered to myself. Well I finished getting dressed and went down for breakfast. I was walking down the hall way when someone grabbed my hands and spun my around till I was facing them. It was Kankuro, he picked me on the cheek and then continued down the hall way.

My cheeks were a little red but I went into the kitchen. Temari handed me a box. "We got take-out for breakfast" I looked at the box. "Why didn't any one wake me? I could've cooked"

"Well it's your last day we thought we'd let you all sleep in" I nodded and sat down at the table and took a fork and ate. Then I saw Sasuke go in the kitchen where temari was, I just knew what that was about. Their just saying there goodbyes. I signed. When was I going to tell Kankuro goodbye? I hope we could stay for dinner.

I finished eating and went to the living room. Naruto was watching TV; it looked like his face was stuck to it. Then I found out why, it's Ramen commercial. Everybody was somewhere else. I bet Gaara outside, and Ino following him, I have no idea where Kankuro is. I Temari and Sasuke are in the kitchen. I don't think there couple thing will work.

Temari has Shikamaru, and Sasuke has um…. He'll find someone. Maybe Ten-ten, no she likes hinata's Cousin. Wait what about Hinata, no she likes Naruto. This leaves me and Ino, Not me and Ino has this I want Gaara thing going on. So Sasuke will have to find someone that's not in the rookie nine.

"Come Sakura, Naruto. Mission time" Sasuke said. Naruto jumped up. "Finally!" Ino came running down the stairs. "Ready! Let's go" Sasuke singed and walked out the door. Naruto followed then me and Ino. We walked down the dusty tail to the work site. We started our job.

o0o

After the mission was completed, Sasuke informed us that Temari invited us to stay one more night. So we went back and I went to my room to pack my bag. I pulled out my stuff and shoved it in the bag. Then their was a knock at the door. "Come in" It was Naruto and Gaara. "Dinner's ready" Then he walked out. So I finished packing and made my way down the hall way. But I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"we're going some where else for dinner, is that okay?" It was Kankuro. "Sure" Then He took my hand in his and lead me out of the house the back way. We kept walking till we reached a forest. "Kankuro, where are we going?" He laughed. "You'll see"

The more we walked the closer we came to a clearing where a basket sat. We walked into the clearing. "dinner time" I thought that was the sweetest thing. But the most embarrassing thing happened. While we were walking Kankuro tripped and me being behind him tripped to. I fell right when he turned around to get up.

So I was face to face with him and on top of him. My cheeks turned a bright red, I think I saw a tint of pink on Kankuro to. He laughed. I nervously saw up so did Kankuro. I started twirling a pink strand of hair with my finger. "Stop being so nervous, it's just dinner" He pulled me up.

We made our way to the basket. Kankuro started digging in it and handed me a plate. "Thank you" He smiled. He made himself a plate and sat up against the tree. Then it got quiet. I didn't want to leave just yet. I found someone I really like for the first time. I didn't want to leave.

I went and sat down next to him against the tree. "Kankuro, I don't want to leave" He put a arm around me and I put my head on his chest. "Sakura, you know you have to too, but I'll come and see you" He whispered. "Promise?" He smiled. "Yeah I promise" I closed my eyes. "Hey Sakura" I looked up. "I love you" I smiled. "I love you too"

"Promise?" I sat up. "I promise" I kissed him on the cheek. Then I got an idea. "I want every one to know it too" I got out a kunai from my kunai pouch on my leg. I turned around and on the tree I spelled out names.

_Sakura and Kankuro forever_

He smiled and hugged me. "Hey we better get back" I nodded. Kankuro stood up and helped me up then picked up the basket. I held his hand in his. You know how that saying goes 'the spaces between were meant to be filled' Yeah I think whoever made that up was right. I leaned on Kankuro's arm the whole way back.

When we got back Ino was in the living room. She ran up to me and gave me a hug. "Did you have fun?" She asked. "Yeah" I said shyly. "Good! My ideas always work!" Ino went skipping off. Kankuro laughed. "You make the weirdest friends." That was too true.

We walked to the hall way and stopped at my room. "Good night" he gave me a light peck on the lip. I still held on his hand. "Wait, I don't want you too go" He looked at me. "Well you got to get some rest for tomorrow"

"I know" I looked at him with pleading eyes seeing if he would get the hint. "Fine" I smiled and followed him to his room. He opened the door and I looked around. His room was a bit creepy. Kankuro took his hat off and lay down on the side close to the door. I slipped under the covers next to him.

I was a bit tired. I found Kankuro's hand and held on to it. Then I drifted off to sleep.

o0o

Next morning, I found Kankuro's arms around me. He was still asleep. I quietly slipped out of his grip. I looked down at him. He looked so cute sleeping. I brushed some of his hair away. Then I quietly slipped out the door to my room. I knew it was real early in the morning. So no one would know I was in kankuro's room, that'll save the embarrassment. But I forgot about one thing. Ino.

She was sitting on my bed when I got to my room. "Good morning, Sakura" I gave a nervous laugh. "So where were you last night?" I searched for the right words, but I couldn't find anything that didn't sound wrong. "I was with Kankuro" I walked to me bed.. "Doing something I didn't plan for your evening? " Ino smirked. "Ino not like that! We were just sleeping! That's all" Ino laughed. "Are you sure?"

"Ino!" Ino just giggled. "Well what do you expect me to think?" I grabbed my brush and started brushing my hair. "I don't know" Ino jumped up. "Well today's the last day, I'll ever see Gaara" I rolled my eyes. "Well I can't wait to get home though, no more desert heat" I laughed. That sounded so like Ino.

Then Temari came in. "Glad your up! You guys are leaving early, because well I don't know. But You guys were suppose to be back yesterday so hurry up" I nodded. Ino and I grabbed our bags and went to the living room. Sasuke and Naruto were already there.

We walked down the stairs and joined every body. "Don't worry next time I come, you in trouble" Naruto shouted. "As long as you don't bring your blonde friend" ino popped up. "The blonde friend's name is Ino" Gaara glared. "Okay don't worry I won't bring her!" Sasuke nodded to temari, who smiled. "See yeah" She said. "See yeah" Sasuke whispered back. I knew from being a Sasuke fangirl, that he was holding back a smile.

I went up and hugged Kankuro. "Bye" He smiled. "Bye see you soon" I smiled. "Okay, come guys I want to get home!" Ino shouted. On my way out the door something fell out my backpack. "Hey You dropped something" Kankuro handed me the pictures of us that one day. I laughed and took them. "Thanks"

We waved good bye and we were off. Then I remembered what I wrote on that tree. It was meant to be.

_Sakura and Kankuro forever_

**Author's note: Isn't that cute? Well the squel is going to be alot better then this so keep on the look out for it! Now you know why the title is the title. Sorry for the wait on this though! So read and review! hope you like it!**


	13. Chapter 13 The sqeal!

**To my reviewers,**

**I love writing fluff, I often think of fluff like Marshmellows. There are fluffy, mushy, and adorable. Sakura and Kankuro forever is one of those marshmallow fanfictions. In this fanfiction, it didn't really fit into the Naruto time line. The squeal fits into the time line a lot better. I'm also introducing more Naruto characters since it takes place in Kohona. I wanted to be it where Sakura has this femine control over Kankuro. It's not turning out like that so the name might not fit that well. The squeal does take a new turn of events for Sakura and Kankuro and their relationship. Theif of the Sand asked for a little naruhina so I'll try to sneak some in. Yeah, in the last one Gaara and Sasuke were a little out of character but I'll try to make them in character for this one. Hopefully rynnsloveless didn't already put up that Hyper 11 year old. Zukocrazy is right I always mess up the three theres. [There/Their/ There're Well hopefully you all like the squeal. Here's your much wanted link: **

** whatever comes my way,**

**Naruto4life now known as Faithxlink**


End file.
